


Good Morning, Sunshine

by brazenlyunabashedlyshamelessly



Series: White Picket Fence Fantasies [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: I read some awful spoilers this morning so I'm channeling my anxiety, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:32:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2102607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brazenlyunabashedlyshamelessly/pseuds/brazenlyunabashedlyshamelessly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some random smut set in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning, Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I read some incredibly distressing spoilers this morning, so I decided that instead of freaking out, I should do something productive. And so I wrote some future smut. I hope you guys like it. As ever comments and criticisms would make me very happy.

Ian Gallagher woke up warm and comfortable. As the haze of sleep slowly cleared from his mind, he listened to the silence of the apartment he shared with the young man wrapped up in his arms. Even though he and Mickey had been living in this place for the better part of a year, he still wasn’t used to the quiet. He supposed that shouldn’t be surprising, given the chaos of his formative years, living in the Gallagher house. Sometimes he missed the sound of pounding feet, loud voices, the occasional bang courtesy of Carl.

But he wouldn’t give up waking up like this, not for anything.

Ian was more awake now, so he became increasingly aware of the feel of Mickey pressed up against him. The curve of his ass was nestled against Ian’s groin, and Ian could feel himself harden. Mickey was not a morning person, and he’d no doubt be a little crabby when Ian woke him.

Ian would just have to make sure he gave the other man something else to concentrate on.

He began placing a trail of kisses from Mickey’s shoulder to the nape of his neck, while his hand crept towards Mickey’s dick. He grasped the shaft, and slowly thrust his erect cock against Mickey’s ass. Finally, the dark-haired man in his arms came awake with a groan. 

“The fuck you doin’, Gallagher?” Mickey muttered sleepily.

Ian licked a line from the back of Mickey’s neck to the spot just beneath his ear. He blew on the damp skin softly, delighting in the goose bumps that soon covered Mickey’s skin.

“Just... touching,” Ian whispered. He could feel Mickey hardening as he stroked the other man’s cock in a lazy rhythm. 

“Jesus Christ, you gotta do this now?” Mickey complained. Despite his grumbling, Mickey’s hips had begun to follow the pace that Ian had set. He was alternating between thrusting into Ian’s fist, and grinding his ass against Ian’s dick. 

Ian gave a faint grin, and brought his hand and his pelvis to a halt. “You want me to stop?” he asked innocently. His smile widened as Mickey cursed and wriggled, trying to get Ian to continue with what he’d been doing. Ian didn’t move.

“I asked you a question,” he breathed against Mickey’s skin.

“Isn’t it a little early for you to be startin’ with this shit?” Mickey huffed. It was only when Ian began to withdraw his hand from Mickey’s erect cock that he relented. 

“Fuck, fine! I don’t want you to stop.” Ian could practically hear Mickey’s eyes rolling around in his head. 

“Good. That’s good,” Ian murmured. He rose up, and forced Mickey onto his back. The other man’s expression was torn between annoyance and anticipation. Ian decided to do what he could to tip it in the latter direction.

He reached out for the bedside table and opened a drawer, fumbling for the lube. After a few seconds of rummaging around, Ian finally found what he was looking for. He popped the lid, and poured some of the stuff into his palm. The redhead reached down, and began to stroke his cock to the same lazy rhythm he’d used on Mickey.

The other man seemed entranced, his gaze fixed on Ian’s hand on his own dick. Mickey’s hips lifted seemingly of their own volition, an invitation for Ian to shove inside him. He was tempted, really tempted, but first he wanted to play. So instead of pushing into Mickey’s tight ass, Ian lowered himself until their dicks were rubbing together. Ian heard the man beneath him hiss in a breath. Mickey’s eyes were tightly shut, his hips were jerking, trying to force Ian to step it up.

But Ian kept things slow, enjoying the frustrated little growls that were escaping Mickey’s mouth. He pressed a chaste kiss to those full lips, fighting a smile when his pushy boyfriend tried to deepen it. 

“What’s the matter, Mick?” Ian teased. “You not having fun?”

“Want you to hurry the fuck up, Gallagher,” Mickey panted. 

Ian stuck to the unhurried pace. The rubbing together of their cocks was firm but maddeningly slow. He gave a breathless laugh when Mickey thrust his hips demandingly; since Ian didn’t intend to speed things up, the other man had apparently decided to do it himself. Ian gripped Mickey’s hips, and pulled away from him slightly. The dark-haired young man let out a whimper that frayed Ian’s control. Maybe there’d been enough teasing for now.

He met Mickey’s heated gaze and told him, “I want you to ride me.” The words were hardly out of Ian’s mouth before Mickey’s hands were gripping his shoulders, forcing him onto his back. In the space of a few breaths, Ian found himself staring at the ceiling, with Mickey swinging a leg over his hips to straddle him.

The other man wasn’t messing around. He began to position Ian’s cock at his entrance without preamble, but before he could sink down, Ian gripped Mickey’s hips. His boyfriend let out an impatient groan.

“What, no prep?” he gasped out. Mickey’s eagerness was chipping away at his restraint. 

“Don’t need it,” Mickey growled, shoving Ian’s hands away from him, and starting to sink down slowly.

Ian clenched the sheets in his fists, and tried to remember to keep breathing. Ian loved this position, with Mickey on top of him, riding his dick. God knew they both got off on Ian manhandling his boyfriend into whatever position was needed, but this... this was something else. 

Because Ian got to lie back, and watch.

Mickey was beautiful like this. His head was tilted back, and Ian could see that his eyes were squeezed shut, his brow furrowed in concentration. When Ian wasn’t watching Mickey’s face, he could stare at the place where their bodies were joining. He could watch Mickey sinking onto his cock, the muscles of Mickey’s thighs clenching. The tight grip of Mickey’s ass was making Ian breathless; he couldn’t seem to get in enough air, despite the fact that he was gasping for it. 

Finally, Mickey had taken Ian all the way inside him, and they were both still, giving Mickey time to adjust. Ian’s hands had once again found their way to his boyfriend’s hips. He was gripping them tightly, was probably going to leave bruises. The thought of Mickey carrying the marks of his possession made his cock twitch inside of Mickey’s ass.

Thankfully for Ian’s sanity, Mickey was now ready to go. He leaned back and braced his arms behind him on Ian’s legs. He began to move. Slowly for the first initial thrusts, and then he was shamelessly bouncing on Ian’s dick. 

Ian couldn’t look away from the dark-haired man. Mickey was biting down his full lower lip, and he was writhing on top of Ian. He hard cock was bobbing with each thrust. The head was leaking precum, and Ian couldn’t resist; he reached out and began jerking Mickey’s dick in time to the brutal pace that had been set.

Mickey gasped, and his back arched as the pleasure shuddered through him.

So fucking beautiful.

Ian couldn’t take it anymore. He sat up, Mickey still bouncing in his lap, and gripped the back of the other man’s neck to draw him into a hard kiss. The contact didn’t last long, though. The pleasure was too much, too intense, and they were both struggling for air. Nails were digging into hips, and teeth were clamping down onto skin. When Ian felt Mickey biting down on that spot between his neck and shoulder, any restraint he had snapped.

He rolled them until Mickey was on his back, and then set a punishing rhythm. Hard, fast, and deep, he pounded into Mickey. The man beneath him was incoherent by now, helpless whimpers and moans escaping him. Ian could feel Mickey tightening around him now. 

“Ian...” Mickey groaned. “Fuck, Ian... I need... I’m gonna...”

Hearing his name on Mickey’s lips while he was like this made Ian want to go harder, faster, deeper. He hooked his arms under Mickey’s knees, changing the angle of his entry to be sure that he hit Mickey’s prostate every time.

Mickey reached down to grab his cock, and his hand was moving in time with Ian’s pounding thrusts. It didn’t take long for him to snap.

Mickey came with a shout, cum shooting up his belly and chest, and running over his fingers. Seeing Mickey like that, feeling his ass clench around Ian’s cock, pushed Ian over the edge. 

Ian’s orgasm knocked the breath out of him, and his hips jerked. He leaned over Mickey, wrapped his arms around the other man. Ian was shuddering, gasping out his boyfriend’s name... until he was finally spent. 

It took a long time for them to come down, both shaking with aftershocks for a few minutes. Ian finally became aware that they were being glued together with cum and sweat, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. It was only when he could feel Mickey’s hands pushing weakly at his shoulders that he found the strength to move.  
Ian rolled over slowly, and tried to get his breathing back to where it should be. He could feel Mickey shifting on the bed, and soon the dark-haired man had  
collapsed on top of him, reversing their earlier positions.

They were silent for a few minutes, until Ian could finally force himself to speak.

“Morning, sunshine.”

Mickey lifted his head from Ian’s shoulder to look at him incredulously. He stared at Ian for a second before he smirked.

“Mornin’, asshole.”


End file.
